Believe
by kalsemiko
Summary: Murdered children, a non existent teen and his brother, a mayor that might have an obsession with Ed. And Gibbs team being stuck in the middle. Can this get worse? It can...and already has.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm giving this a shot, so I haven't watched NCIS in a long time so bear with me and point out my mistakes or any OOCness. I'm not a very talkative person so go ahead and start reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Fullmetal Alchelmist  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"He's in a coma, any questions for him will have to wait until he wakes up" the nurse said as her eyes flicked down to the papers in her hand.<p>

"when he came in he had a concussion, cuts, bruises and two missing limbs" She continued looking through the papers, "though the missing limbs weren't a problem, he has prosthetics- pretty advanced ones too, never seen anything like them, some of the doctors here wanted to try to remove them but that might have caused harm to the patient."

The man nodded, "when did he arrive?"

The nurse looked down at the clipboard, "On the 17th of last month, he's been here for about two weeks but the strange thing is nobody came looking for him and he doesn't come up anywhere in our databases."

The man nodded and took out a contact's card, "call if he wakes up and the minute he wakes up."

The nurse took the card, putting it into her shirt pocket, "who are you again?"

He turned back around, "NCIS, Agent Gibbs" and with those words he walked out the hospital doors, leaving a confused nurse behind.

* * *

><p>"Boss!" Tony called out, "got anything?"<p>

Gibbs just stepped out of the elevator and as he went past Tony's desk swiped the coffee of it and took one large gulp before answering ignoring Tony's defeated expression and grumbling.

"The kids been in a coma, but he arrived at the hospital the same day that the murder happened, plus nobody knows who the kid is, He's a John Doe."

"Couldn't they just scan his fingerprints to find out who he is?" Tony regretted asking the stupid question but it was too late to take it back as Gibbs swatted the back of his head.

"Owe" Tony whispered as Gibbs continued "there is a chance that the kid was somehow involved, so I want you-" he pointed to Magee, "to expect a phone call from the hospital and go down to see Abb's about the kid's fingerprints." Gibbs held out a plastic bag with inked finger prints inside on a piece of paper.

McGee gaped, "Boss how did you-" Gibbs glare made him shut his mouth. "Right, I'm on it"

"Ziva, you're heading back to the hospital, there's something those hospital staff wasn't telling us and you're going to find out what it is."

She nodded, "Yes sir."

"and you Toni, you're coming with me to see the victims parents." Gibbs said as Toni followed him to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Why won't you show anything? Momma's been good to you, what have I done? I'm sorry I left you alone Sunday but it was my day off and my friends invited me to a rock concert! What was I supposed to do?"<p>

McGee quietly stepped into the lab, "what's up Abby?" He asked interrupting her rant.

"Well, you know how there was strange symbols at the crime scene right?" Abby didn't wait for him to nod, "I've run these photos of the symbol through every data base and still nothing! It's like it's completely made up!" McGee opened his mouth but shut it again as she continued, "But I won't give up! It has to have been used somewhere!" Abby started typing on the computer, clicking on the mouse until a picture of the crime scene was zoomed on the symbol.

"The victim was found right on this and Gibbs thought it might mean something so I searched it through the databases and found nothing, nada!

McGee cleared his throat, "While we are on the topic of Gibbs, he wanted you to put these prints through the database to find a match." He handed the bag to Abby, "but about the sign, wasn't it outside on a blacktop? It was drawn by chalk right? So what if the wind maybe rain or when we moved the body erased something?"

"You are a genius McGee!" Abby shouted as she hugged him.

Magee held a stunned expression on his face, "I am? Oh right I am!"

Abby released him and went back to the computer, focusing on the photograph, "there looks like there's faint traces of chalk right here, so a line must have been here..."

She trailed off and then spun back around as she heard Magee leave, "wait! Make sure Gibbs doesn't come down here! I'm working on a surprise for his birthday next week, I'll come up to tell you what I found out-" Abby's tone took a threatening tone, "don't you dare tell anybody about this, especially Toni, got that?

McGee gulped and nodded.

"Good" Abby said as she turned back to her machines.

* * *

><p>McGee shivered as he reached his desk, Abby was scary when she got like that, it sort of reminded him of the director, and another shudder went down his back as the phone rang.<p>

"Hello, this is NCIS Agent McGee."

"It's Ziva, McGee."

"Oh what's going on?"

"Tell Gibbs, the kid is awake and you have to come down here, the hospital staff needs some help to restrain him." A crash sounded, and then a couple of screams followed.

McGee gulped, "okay, I'm on my way, you're telling Gibbs right?

Ziva laughed over the phone, "Oh no McGee, it's your turn."

Then she hung up. McGee sighed, why was it that he was the one always bullied?

**Ok there it is, I'll probably come back to revise it but for now I'll just leave it like that. Please Review if you think I should continue. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OKay, here is the second chapter I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure whether to continue the story or not but review and give me your opinion.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do Not own NCIS or Fullmetal alchemist (I sooooo hate these things) But continue on top the story.  
><strong>_

They all had arrived at the hospital as fast as they could, Gibbs wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Gibbs walked up to the receptionist, the nurse who he had spoken to only about a day before.

"Is the kid awake?" The nurse blinked up at him, then pressed one of the speakers buttons that were connected to private rooms.  
><em>"I F**king swear if someone doesn't let me go right now-" <em>

Glass breaking sounded as one of the nurses trying to calm the boy down screamed.

"_Lady! Just get me the damn military!" _

The receptionist released the button, as Tony and McGee held expressions of surprise. Tony cleared his throat, "um….I think we'll let you get this one boss…we'll just sit down and wait with Ziva."

McGee nodded in agreement, both had the same thoughts, the kid sounded like a spawn of Satan, normally a little shouting and screaming wouldn't scare them away but….the kid sounded p**sed off…..almost like Gibbs was when he was angry but a lot less calm and…..collected.

The both of the quickly scampered away once they saw Gibbs glaring at them, Ziva gave a small smile at the sight of Tony and McGee tripping over their feet to escape Gibbs glare.

"You two are…..what do you call it scaredy lions of a little boy?"

McGee looked away while Tony cleared his throat, "the saying is a scaredy _cat _Ziva and no…we wanted to stay with you to make sure nothing bad happened at this side of things."

Ziva looked around at the people in the waiting room, "You mean someone is going to pull out a gun _here?" _

Tony looked cornered until his face cleared into an expression of 'aha.'

"We're just looking out for you, most women are very frail and—

Ziva interrupted him angrily, "Are you saying Tony that women can't take care of themselves and that I am _weak?"_

Tony looked panicked and turned to McGee for some help, McGee held up his hands giving a silent 'you're on your own.'

"No, no, no that wasn't what I was saying at all!" Ziva didn't look convinced, "it sur didn't sount like it" her accent was getting heavier and letters were disappearing from her words.

"_YOU F**CKING OLD MAN, LET THE DAMN GO!" _The shout was echoed throughout the hospital and the two stopped their argument to look in concern at each other, they were pretty sure that Gibbs had caused the kid to scream like that, especially with how Gibbs could anger people.

McGee stood and looked down the hall, "you think—"

Tony shook his head and interrupted before he could finish, "nope, Gibbs had it unless you want to go help hold down the kid?"

McGee instantly sat back down, which Tony took as his answer.

They sat silently none of them talking while they waited for their boss, the tension in the air getting thicker and thicker.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had instantly left to go find the room as soon as the nurse pointed in what direction and what door number.<p>

As soon as he found it, in an almost isolated part of the hospital, with a couple scared nurses avoiding the door with the numbers 101, that was how he knew it was the right room. That and the fact that the kid was still screaming at the nurses inside his room and as a loud crash was hear, still throwing anything he could find.

Maybe the teen was mentally ill…even though that was a happy thought of avoiding the encounter all together because what was the point of interrogating a crazy person when you couldn't believe what they said.

Gibbs sighed, this case was weighing down on all of them, the victim was only around seven years old and they all wanted to find the insane human who would do that to a girl child of seven.

Gibbs cautiously opened the door and shut it quickly when what looked like a tray flew towards him and hit against the door with a loud bang.

"Who the freaking it is now? I said M-i-l-i-t-a-r-y, can you people not understand what—"

The kid started rambling off into what sounded like a little bit of French with German mixed in. Gibbs slammed the door open, if the kids liked to be dramatic then Gibbs would show him what a dramatic entrance is.

The room instantly quieted down, Gibbs voice came out barely in a whisper "you can leave now. I'll handle him from here."

The nurses looked worriedly at each other until Gibbs ordered with a sharp "now."

They rushed out of their like their hair was on fire and one of the nurses shut the door but not before sending a terrified glance at the teen.

The teenager Gibbs concluded was short, maybe around four feet nine or somewhere around five feet. He was wearing what looked like gothic or punk clothing. He was wearing leather pants, a silk tank top, a leather jacket, steel boots, and a blood red coat to top it all off.

The most striking thing about the teen was his hair and eyes. Golden like the rays of the sun but as Gibbs looked closer he saw that the teens eyes held a fire in them, one burning so strongly it almost made him want to look away. Gibbs observed him for awhile more while the teen did the same, until the teenager broke the silence.

"What do you want?" He spoke in a heavy accent Gibbs just noticed but spoke English quite well.

Gibbs took a minute until answering, "Your name, age, where you were born and what you were doing at a naval crime scene."

The teen looked out the window and around the room, like he was just noticing where he was for the first time before answering. "My name is Ed and that is all I am telling you."

Ed as now Gibbs knew, swiftly ran past Gibbs before Gibbs himself even knew what had happened. As soon as he noticed he ran after him, only a couple feet behind him. Hospital staff and patients stared after them as they ran by, a couple even got run over by Ed. Ed might be agile and fast but Gibbs had experience, and as soon as Gibbs was close enough and when they almost turned a corner did Gibbs tackle Ed.

They both went down and Ed's breath was knocked out of him as he fell to the floor. Gibbs meanwhile was already recovered and kept a hold on him, as Ed took a pained breath, _"YOU F**CKING OLD MAN, LET THE DAMN GO!" _

Gibbs almost did with lungs like that the whole state could have heard him but instead Gibbs leaned down and whispered into Ed's ear, "you have to calm down, I just want some questions answered, unless you want to be taken in to be interrogated?"

There wasn't even a second before Ed spoke a response, "Calm down? Calm down? You can stick your questions up your _beep and beep and beep. _I don't care where you take me senile old man."

Gibbs sighed; it was like trying to talk to a wild animal. He hauled Ed up and started pushing him forward which Ed responded with a warning growl. Gibbs wondered how his team would react to Ed…well there was no use thinking about it, he was going to find out soon anyways.

_**Well? what did you think? Was it what you expected or more? or was it disappointing? Give me your opinion with a click of a button below. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews, I hope this chapter gets more. I'm happy that you guys love the story, If you have any suggestions please tell them to me, I'm looking for inspiration! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Fullmetal Alchelmist (this disclaimer is for this chapter and every chapter I post here onward, I can do that right?)  
><strong>

Gibbs had to handcuff Ed to keep him from running off, or you know _stabbing _him. Gibbs didn't know where the knife came form but one second he was dragging the kid across the parking lot and the next a blade was in his hands. Tony, McGee, and Ziva all pulled their guns out but Gibbs could see they knocked the kid off guard, which he took advantage of. He knocked the knife out of his hands and the kid protested with a "hey! I _needed _that!"

They all couldn't figure out what he would need it for but Gibbs made sure to have McGee take the knife with him, just in case, also there probably was finger prints all over it- they could get something from that too.

Though the teen was hand-cuffed Tony and McGee said they would meet them there because they wanted to, quote "get something to eat because they skipped breakfast and dinner."

Ziva and Gibbs were sure it was only because they were afraid to ride with the kid, who already bit Tony's hand when he tried to help Gibbs with loading him into the car.

McGee's eyes had widen at the bleeding wound on Tony's hand and Tony howled in pain as Ed hung on for a couple seconds longer than necessary-_the bastard _deserved it, he reminded him of _Mustang. _Strangely so did Gibbs but he seemed less _ass-holey _

But he couldn't make an observation about that until he saw how he acted.

Ed was pretty sure that he drew blood on that _Tony _guy but if he didn't he at least would have left a bruise.

Oh! And the one that reminded him of Alphonse! The McGee? Or was it Mickie? When he bit Tony, the guy looked horrified and actually took a couple steps back!

OK well maybe he was acting like a wild animal but he had to find out where he was, how he got here, why he was here, and most importantly where was Alphonse...

Germany. That's where he was supposed to be. The last memory he had was being ordered around by that General Anselm and the itch to punch the bastard, there was also something about a guy named Hitler giving a speech in Munich. There was something important he had forgotten, Edward could feel it.

Something was nagging at him in the back of his mind, a truth of events, how, when, where, and why. He knew all this but something was keeping it back from him.

When they were driving Ed took the chance to keep silent and look out the window. Things had changed, buildings, machines, technology and travel, there was almost nothing of the world of Germany 1923. Was he even in 1923? _Damn, _he felt like punching, and ripping something apart.

He was lurched out of his thoughts as they parked in front of a huge building, and Gibbs took Ed out of the back of the car, keeping a good hold on him and not taking the hand-cuffs off. This annoyed Ed greatly. He could probably try snapping them but he was sure that the metal here was much stronger than the ones they used back in 1923. Advanced. They had advanced Ed had to remember that.

Ziva was right behind them, a hand on her gun, Ed then had a flashed image of Riza Hawkeye and a feeling of homesickness took over.

But he shook himself out of it as they took what looked like a box? What were they- "whoa" Ed couldn't help but say as the big box lurched up, Ed calmed himself, it must be some contraption to take them somewhere- like that Levee they used to pull water from the well back in Germany.

Gibbs and Ziva didn't comment on his reaction, though Gibbs gave him a weird look.

Ed wanted to snap at him, _well sorry if this is my first time riding this thing! But if you hadn't noticed -which you hadn't- I'm probably from the past or even on a different planet! Come on, _Ed moaned in his head,_ when is the universe going to stop throwing me around like a chew toy?_

As they stepped out of the box, Ed could see they had entered another room, _so they travel up into different sections of the building?_

Gibbs gave Tony and McGee a nod as he saw them already at their desks with food, probably Chinese take out and led Ed down to the interrogation room.

As Gibbs pulled the door open and led Ed into the room, he pointed at a seat at the opposite end of the table, in the middle of the room. Ed glared before sitting down on the cold metal chair.

Ed looked around at the plain grey walls and the one mirror taking up the whole wall on one side. He had a suspicion that the mirror went both ways, which would explain why he was facing it.

The interrogation didn't start off right away the man -was it Gibbs?- just glared at him for a five whole minutes, but Ed could have been there all day and glared back. Gibbs seemed to somehow know this and spoke first, "what's your full name Ed?"

"You just used half of it in your sentence." Ed smartly replied back, it was true he used the word 'full' which was in 'Fullmetal.'  
>Though he knew it was a title not a name but Ed was known by many names, it was just fun messing around with people's heads sometimes.<p>

He blamed it on Mustang.

Gibbs didn't show the irritation in his face, "a little bit more specific Ed, like your actual full name."

Ed couldn't help but curiously add, "Why?"

Gibbs stared but answered anyways, "to get your I.D, family records, medical records, and your history."

_Ha!_ Then he could laugh in their faces because he didn't have any of that stuff, especially 'history.'

Or maybe they do have records? Maybe in Munich, Germany but am I even on the same planet? Everything feels the same, it's only the technology that has changed.

Gibbs could tell that Ed had calmed down, but the teen seemed to have a manipulative side which made Gibbs suspicious. There was an urge to scare the kid into telling him into what he wanted but teens usually broke down crying and hyperventilating before he could get an answer out of them.

Gibbs tried again, "Ed I need your full name, it would help us if you cooperate with us."

Now that Ed thought about it, what was he in here for again? The police-which was what they seemed to Ed- couldn't arrest him without evidence, right?

Ed had spent a couple of times in a jail cell -which he escaped from in an hour- and this seemed like a similar incident. In Germany he got arrested for starting fights- those_ bastards_ deserved it- and then was told why he was arrested, how long he was going to be in jail and how much the bail was.

"What am I in here for?"

Ed said, ignoring Gibbs question completely, "I have to be accused of something to be in here, right?" He looked Gibbs in the eyes, "So what am I doing here?"

Gibbs was silent and Ed patiently waited for an answer, a couple minutes later that patience broke, "what the f*ck am I do-

"Ed"

Ed stopped and glared at Gibbs, if they didn't have a reason for him to be here, then they should just F*ck off and leave him alone, so he could go find Alphonse.

As he glared Ed realized that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon because Gibbs was smirking. A shiver ran down Ed's spine as an image of Mustang flashed in his head at the familiar smirk.

"Ed, you are in here on the charge of murdering an eight year old girl."

-and the whole time he was still smirking at Ed.

**Thanks for reading!** Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**hi! i LOVE the reviews, thank you everybody! Here is the next chapter hope you like it!**_

___**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this for every chapter? I do NOT own NCIS or Fullmetal Alchelmist**_

* * *

><p><em>F*ck him! <em>

That was the thought that ran through Ed's head as he launched across the table but his hands never made it to Gibbs neck. Darkness surrounded Ed's vision and the last thing he saw was Gibbs concerned face above him.

_Why? _

Why did things like this always happen to him?

_Were my sins that horrible? _

As he faded into unconsciousness, Ed swore that he could hear something laughing at him.

* * *

><p><em>Truth.<em>

_He didn't feel like he was sleeping, he didn't feel anything at all. _

"_So you're back Mr. Alchemist, what will you give to me now?"_

_Truth…..sitting there again with that smile on its face. If there was a being Ed hated in the universe it was Truth. But Truth was also himself; did that mean he hated himself?_

"_An answer Mr. Alchemist or a question do you seek?" _

_An answer? A question? Truth was talking in riddles again. Ed learned that he hated riddles, even though he was the one that solved those most of the time. But with Truth, it was like the answer was right in front of him and the Truth knew it but he didn't see it. _

"_I'm here for a reason, aren't I? Why am I here?"_

_Truth merely smiled and shook its head, "Wrong answer Mr. Alchemist, every question and answer will cost you dearly." _

_The F*ck? Every question __**and answer?**_

_This was all starting to seriously p*** him off, for once in his life could anything be simple? Like a yes or no answer, maybe actual answers for once!_

"_You should hurry Mr. Alchemist, time is running out. Or has it already? Or maybe you did not have any time in the first place? Think Mr. Alchemist. Think." _

_Ed snapped his head around as he heard a creaking from a door, behind him a door he had never seen before was opening. Complicated writing was written across it and what looked like the sun was above it, while a planet was in the middle of the gate. _

_As Ed turned around he saw Truth waving and right behind him, another gate. It was the same one. The same gate he always came from and was pulled into. Then if that was his gate over there, whose was it-_

_Hands grabbed him but as Edward looked at them, they were different, a different color-silver white. _

_As Ed was pulled into the gate and the Truth kept waving, the hands -it almost seemed gentle?- pulled him back, into a bright light that hurt Ed's eyes to look at. _

_There were so many questions that were in Ed's mind then but the two that ruled his mind were-_

'_Where the god d*mn is Al?' and 'what the F*ck just happened?'_

* * *

><p>A bright light in his vision was what he saw first and white walls.<p>

_I swear if I'm in the hospital again and they taped a needle into my arm, there is going to be hell to pay. _

As Ed sat up he noticed it was sunlight from a window to his right. As he tried pulling his left arm up to move his bangs from his face, a "clink" sounded and he realized that his arm wasn't moving.

_Freaking bastards! What did I do now? I mean they were the ones kidnapping people from hospitals and accusing them for murder, why am I the one chained up? _

He tried moving it again and got the same sound, maybe there was a chance…..

"You won't be able to break those Ed, they're steel handcuffs."

_I may be bad tempered (which isn't my fault, being kidnapped, freaking Truth speaking in riddles, accused of murder, still no sign of Al and the list goes on….) but I am in no way stupid, my I.Q surpasses yours old man. _

But Ed just kept silent, the man accused him of murdering an eight year old girl for goodness sakes!

He could handle the silent treatment, and the memories that brought up…_Tucker…..Chimera….Nina….blood…pain…hell….._

_NO!_

Ed jerked as a hand reached out at him and almost fell from the bed but managed to catch himself in time.

Gibbs gave a worried glance at the teen and shook his head as the eyes filled with pain and torture moments before turned into cold determination and a brick wall that blocked emotion.

The kid reminded him of a feral wild cat but as Gibbs imagined calling him kitty kitty, he was sure Ed would have punched him if he knew what he was thinking. Gibbs sighed, why was it always him stuck with the hard-cases?

"You know I really don't think you murdered anyone."

Ed gave him a look, _why the hell did you accuse me of it then?_

"It was to see your reaction; I needed to see if you were a suspect, victim or witness."

Ed held his silence, he could do this forever, he might be a big mouth but that didn't mean he couldn't hold a grudge, just ask Al….

_Alphonse. _

_I need to find Alphonse._

Ed snapped out of his stupor as he heard a door opening, and saw Gibbs about to walk out.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it but he felt as though he could trust this man.

_Even though he reminds me of Colonel Bastard…..and Hughes._

"My name is Edward Elric."

**_OK well there it is, tell me what you think._**

Kalse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy, thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

"I mean it Gibbs, there is seriously no one named, Edward Elric that existed!" Abby exclaimed as she typed on the computer, "unless you're looking for a teen from Munich Germany in 1914 but you won't be able to find him either, he disappeared off the earth in 1917."

_Off the earth..._Gibbs thought.

"Well maybe-"

Abby turned to find out that Gibbs wasn't there anymore. She gave an exasperated sigh, "sometimes I feel like I'm talking to myself, you know?" She said out loud and then turned back around to typing on her computers.

* * *

><p>Ducky examined the body, humming an old show tune as he worked, "well my dear it pains me to see you like this but the mystery of how you died is still that-a mystery."<p>

The comment was directed towards the blond little girl's corpse on the table.

The elevator door dinged and Gibbs came out, looking grim.

"What do you have for me today Ducky?" The words came out rushed like Gibbs had to get this over with and get somewhere.

"Well Jethro if you do not have the time right now-

Gibbs waved a hand in the air, "it is fine, continue on."

Ducky nodded as he fixed his gloves and then pointed to the eight year old child's neck, "there are some strangulation bruises here but that is not what killed the child, unlike the other one-the brunette, she does not have scars along her body."

He then pointed to the child's chest which was cut open with a scalpel, "her heart was what did her in, it is most curious though…there is no reason why her heart would just explode like that….."

Ducky shook his head as he started muttering again, "reminds me of the time this poor man came in-

"Ducky" Gibbs reminded the old man. Ducky shook his head and laughed, "forgive an old fellow Jethro, this mind has so many memories I can't help but relieve some of them…..but yes, her heart was what killed her but that is not the cause of death."

Ducky sighed a guilty look crossing over his face, "I'm sorry Jethro but I do not have the cause of death….it just seems not possible…unless she was injected with a poison to make her heart explode or some sort of new bomb, there has to be another cause."

Ducky seemed to think something over and then muttered again, "I have just not found it yet."

Gibbs laid a hand on Ducky's shoulder to comfort the old man, "it's alright Ducky, I'll come back later….I have other things to check on."

_Like a certain teenager. _

* * *

><p>After Gibbs left the room a couple of hours ago, Ed became bored. He did faint yes but he didn't need to be in bed…..a certain 'Ziva' thought otherwise though. Ed shuddered, she reminded him too much of Hawkeye.<p>

_Hawkeye. _The name brought so many memories, Mustang, Havoc, Winry and Al…

_Alphonse. _The name was swimming in his head, not even for one moment had he forgotten about him, his dear brother.

There was a problem though. He didn't know where or exactly _when_ he was. He had tried to manipulate the information out of Ziva but she seemed to catch on and refused to tell him. She had left about thirty minutes ago with the threat that if he got out of bed that "not even that devil will stop me from hunting you down."

_What Devil was she talking about? _Ed knew of many, they haunted his dreams and plagued his thoughts. Though through the past hour Ed was wondering if he slowly was becoming insane. The first sign was the talking in his head. It wasn't to Ed exactly but a conversation. _Maybe it was a memory?_

It scared him, these lost memories of his but he needed them badly.

As Ed stared out the window another conversation filtered through his head.

'_You will give up the girl or your brother will suffer in her place!'_

Ed immediately paid attention to this, what happened to his brother, what had he done?

'_You can have the both of them over. My. Dead. Body.' Each word was snarled and filled with anger. _

'_Brother. Don't. You're hurt.' _

Al.

'_It doesn't matter. They can't do alchemy here, it doesn't exist and someone is going to get hurt because of it and it's not going to be them.'_

_A laugh. A crazy, psychotic laugh sounded and fear-_

Ed felt it right now, this fear, who was it? Who could instill a fear into him that deep?

'_It is alright Howard. The boy will be useful. We do not need the girl or his brother.'_

_**Lies. All Lies. **_

An image came into Ed's head then, one of his brother and a blond little girl being led into a different room than him. A man also stood in front of him, an insane look in his eyes as he watched Ed.

'_You'll let them go.' A statement not a question._

'_Of course, after you have completed the ritual, we will send you and the others along your merry little way.'_

_The little comment hit a nerve, though Ed knew it shouldn't have. He had grown but he was still just average height, even his brother was still taller than him by two inches._

_Instead of his anger taking the best of him, Ed gritted his teeth, 'let's get this over with.'_

_The man's hand landed on his shoulder…_

The memory blurred and another image came into mind.

_Screaming and crying. It was the little girl's. A brunette this time, about the same age as the blonde one. _

'_NO!' _

It was his own scream; he could feel the pain he felt then.

'_You said-_

'_I know exactly what I said Edward and that was you and the other two were to be released alive. That was the deal; there was nothing about this little girl.'_

_The charismatic voice said and Ed could feel fingers whipping away the tears from his face. Ed snarled and pulled at the restraints on his wrists. _

'_You Bastard!'_

_A laugh again. 'No Edward, I'm a leader, I am God.'_

_The little brunette was still crying, tied to the surface of a granite table like a sacrifice. _

'_You have to-_

_A hand closed over his mouth, 'I do not have to do anything Edward.'_

_A frustrated scream tore through Edwards's mouth and then there was pain in Ed's cheek._

_He was just slapped! 'You fucking psycho-_

_A punch in the stomach this time and Ed forced himself to take in air that he had lost. _

'_All I need is your blood Ed, it is so special….'_

_A hand caressed his cheek and Ed felt like an animal being comforted. _

'…_.blood of the Gods you have Edward, which is what will make this ritual work.'_

The memory faded again and Ed felt sick to his stomach, _what sort of man was this? Why weren't all of his memories coming back? Why wouldn't they show who the man was?_

A final image appeared in Ed's mind, this one filled him with more horror than before.

_Gurgling. The little brunette tried not to drink the blood but it was forced down her throat and Ed was forced to watch. _

_Ed's blood was coated all around her mouth, the blood that was still flowing from his arm. _

_There were others in the room. They only just watched. Insane. That's what they all were. _

_Ed struggled and for his efforts was punched in the side. The girl was still crying. Chanting was started throughout the room and Ed was pushed towards the formed circle and in front of the little girl. _

_Her brown eyes blinked up at him and he saw hope spark again. _

_It tore his heart apart._

_An electrical collar was put around his throat and Ed struggled as his hair was pulled on and the device snapped around his neck. _

_The snap stopped the chanting and Ed felt like something more horrible was about to come._

'_Nothing is happening. Why is she not accepting the blood?'_

_Murmurs spread around the room and relief spread through Ed, if they thought they had failed, that this wouldn't work. They still had the chance….his relief plummeted as a syringe came into view. It was pointed towards the little girl's chest and Ed screamed. _

'_Don't you dare! Don't you fuckin-_

_Too late, his blood and some other unknown substance was pushed into the little girl's heart and she started screaming. Horrible screams that he knew would haunt him forever. Then it was silent. Ed laid his head against her chest to feel for a heartbeat and found one. Weak but still there was a heartbeat._

'_She's still alive? I guess we will have to remedy that, now won't we?' The man had noticed Ed's relieved face and his hands went around the little girl's neck. Ed lunged with his mouth wide open at the man's hands but was pulled back by others. _

'_Why are you doing this!' Ed screamed as the man tightened his grip. A couple minutes passed and Ed fell to the ground on his knees, an agonized moan poured from his lips. _

'_Why?' He didn't expect an answer and was surprised when he was offered one._

'_Because I want to go where you came from. Your paradise. It will become my paradise.' _

_Then silence as hands picked him up again but not before he heard, 'get the little blond, it is time.'_

_Ed struggled again, 'NO! Please. Don't!_

"Don't what Ed?"

He hadn't realized he had actually screamed the last word. Ed now knew he was in trouble.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for the wait...you know school but it's spring break! Yay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
><strong>

Ed didn't answer and Gibbs wasn't expecting one. Though Gibbs was curious as to what would make the teen scream out like that.

"Nothing."

Ed crossed his arms, purposely looking away from Gibbs. He would never admit it but it scared him, and part of himself blamed himself for what happened to that little girl. He also had a feeling that he knew that man…..the voice was so familiar.

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and a determined expression came across his face as he approached the bed.

"I need to know what you know Ed. Why were you in the hospital? Who did that to those two little girls? How did they die?"

Each question stabbed Ed in the heart. And he couldn't help but think about Al….

_Al! _

_Ed snarled as he was restrained, 'where is my brother you bastard!' _

_A chilling laugh. A hand on his face. _

'_you don't need to worry Edward. Your brother is safe.'_

_Ed tugged against his restraints, trying to lunge forward to hit the bastard in the face._

_A laugh again and Ed felt sick to his stomach._

'_you just don't give up, do you?' A pause. Then a command. 'the girl ready yet?'_

_A mumbled reply from one of the hooded people that sounded like, 'a few more minutes.'_

'_Well, hurry it up!' The voice snapped._

"Ed!" Hands were on his shoulders, shaking him and Gibbs sighed in relief as Ed started to breathe again but the tortured expression was still there.

_No! _

_Footsteps sounded, getting farther from him. _

'_Wait! Please!'_

_They stopped at Ed's cry and they once again sounded in front of Ed._

'_What would you trade?' _

_Anything….. But that wasn't true._

'_Your brother's life for hers?' _

_Ed shook his head, refusing not even thinking of such a thing. _

'_Then what will you trade?'_

_Ed frantically thought, searching for an answer._

'_Me.'_

_Silence._

'_But, I already have you.'_

_Ed's throat closed up and he had to force the words out of his mouth, 'I….I'll do anything you…' A shuttering breath, '-anything you want….willingly.'_

_A laugh, gleeful and filled with malice. _

'_You? Willing? That is hard to imagine, though the offer is very tempting.'_

_A hand running through his hair, Ed made an effort not to flinch or bite the fingers off._

'_but…'_

_Ed's heart stopped._

'_I will accept your offer.'_

_And it started once again, beating radically. _

'_Take him to the basement and take the girl too.'_

Hands were clenched in sheets and Gibbs was on the verge of calling for an ambulance. Though was relieved when Ed's eyes focused into reality and the pain faded a little from his eyes.

Gibbs opened his mouth to question Ed when his phone rang out. Irritated he opened the phone and snapped, "what!"

A silence over the phone before McGee's voice sounded, stuttering 'W-W-well Boss, we um…found where….'

Gibbs was annoyed at the pauses and ignored Ed's curious expression.

"Get on with it McGee."

"um..well, yes we found where they were murdered."

Voices sounded over the phone before Tony's voice sounded, "Boss the murder occurred in the mayor's basement."

Gibbs mind froze, before processing the words.

"How do you know that?"

No answer. Then a dial tone.

_Did he just hang up on me?_

Gibbs shut the phone, thinking if there was a chance that Tony could have hung up on him on purpose.

No, he would have to have been suicidal to do that, and nobody wanted to be killed by Gibbs.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a couple seconds before thinking through the options, only one seemed to be available.

"Get out of bed, kid- you're coming with me."

Ed did exactly just that, he quickly got dressed in his clothes and followed Gibbs out. He had heard the conversation over the phone, Gibbs and his team had not yet realized they were dealing with something they had not before.

The silence was unnerving as they waited in the 'elevator' to go to 'Abby' to focus on a location on Tony and McGee.

"Is it your job to care this much?"

The question came as a surprise to Gibbs, he was expecting the kid to either have run off or create as much havoc as he could but he had been silent since Gibbs finished talking on the phone.

"I do it for the parents of those little girls, Sergeant Mason and Sergeant Kenton-the girls were kidnapped at the same place at the same time. They had filed a missing report but without any evidence we had no leads."

Ed frowned, that didn't answer his question and Gibbs gave him a knowing look.

"We are for the navy-hence _NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service _but my job causes me to care. I do care-I care about my team, about the countless officers and people murdered and I also care about what happened to those little girls that were innocent and murdered for something that was evil."

_Evil?_ A thought buried years ago resurfaced, _'am I evil?'_

_It was cold. Freezing. Though that didn't matter much to Ed. The only thing that mattered now was the little girl-Sophia and Al. _

_She was sitting in a corner of the room just as Ed had ordered her to do, and Al was nowhere in sight. The door creaked open and Ed saw in the corner of his eyes, Sophia shutting her eyes and curling into a small ball. _

'_That's right Sophia, don't look. Don't speak. Don't scream. And please…do not cry.'_

_That was what he had said to her after they had thrown her into the room and chained Ed in the middle of it._

_He gave a light-hearted tug at the chains; the links were thick and shone a dull gray. If he had his alchemy, they would have been out of here right now but this world compressed all of his senses and abilities; except his mind._

_No, his mind was still as sharp as before if not sharper. What had one of the people in those huge schools called him? Oh yes, 'a genius' but he needed his strength of muscles, and strength of will but not his strength of mind. _

_The door closed. There was barely any light in the room except that small window of light; it was in one of the corners in the room, up above near the ceiling and to Ed's right. The light shone brightly, telling Ed that it was morning-early morning. _

_Ed really couldn't tell time here and his mind was too busy calculating or looking for a way out or any weakness. _

_A hand at his chin and his face was lifted up into cobalt eyes. _

A shock went through Ed's system, those eyes…..

"Ed! You alright?"

The words brought him back to reality. Then the 'elevator' dinged open and Ed rushed out, feeling trapped, and ran into somebody on the way out.

"Oh!" The hands on his arms had stopped him from falling forward but he wasn't let go. They traveled around him and pulled him into a hug.

Safe. Warmth. Comfort. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Just as he was starting to relax into the hold, the arms were gone and hands started pinching his cheeks.

"Aww, Gibbs how did you find him? He's so cute!"

A horrified look came over Ed's face as he realized that she was _one of those. _

Women that pinched boys that they found 'adorable' and choked them in 'hugs' and forcing them to listen as they talked and talked.

Ed's arm was pulled on and he looked around what Abby called 'the lab.'

It was full of technology, computers and machines. Ed spotted a soda and a bag of chips on the counter also.

Ed listened as Gibbs asked to track the signal of Tony's phone and Abby's voice became worried as she asked why. Gibbs reassured her that they were fine- and Abby catching onto the 'they' immediately panicked.

But Abby's way of panicking was jabbing the computer keys, reading codes, and working the satellite systems.

Ed meanwhile was focused on a poster titled 'Periodic Table.'

He couldn't believe his eyes- it had all the elements on there; excluding a couple he knew but the chart was really amazing. Listing down the elements, protons, electrons, neutrons, groups, periods- all in an order.

His thoughts were halted as Abby gave a "got it!" and Gibbs led him out of the lab. Ed didn't notice as he was pushed into the seat of the car or when they finally stopped in front of an elaborate house. He was busy calculating, thinking, discovering…the cobalt eyes were pushed into the back of his mind.

Ed didn't come out of the daze until, Gibbs had knocked on the door of the house and it opened-revealing cobalt eyes and a sinister smirk.

**Sorry about the wait again. I hope you liked this chapter please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. I was on a roll today seriously! this chapter seemed to write itself-it made me so happy. I want to continue writing into the night but (looks over shoulder and sees parents watching) I'm limited on time on the computer- they don't seem to like it when I stay too long on it. But I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible, I hope everybody likes this one.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own**

* * *

><p>It seemed like in that moment the world froze and memories that were locked away flashed before his eyes.<p>

"_Brother!" _

_The shout came from yards away, and Ed turned realizing Al wasn't behind him. _

"_No! Watch out behind you!" _

_The warning was too late as Ed felt a rag cover his mouth; his eyes started feeling heavy and the drug then, forced him to sleep._

That was months after they had arrived here. After the accident…..No, why…..why were they taken?

"_You can't do it! It's not even true, why are you listening to the ramblings of a child?"_

_It pained Ed to say that he was a child when he wasn't but somehow this lunatic, had gotten a hold of his journal and seemed to believe every single… Freaking. Word. It. Said._

_Why was it always the crazy people that Ed attracted, couldn't it be something like butterflies? Maybe even cats…though Al would drive Ed crazy with all of them tailing behind them. _

_Ed stared deeply into the cobalt eyes, refusing to look at the actual face, he wouldn't…couldn't do…..wouldn't be able to actually do anything if he saw the whole person. _

_It was hard to come to terms with it once he had seen him but after he just focused on the eyes; they were nothing like his alternate self. They were filled with madness, greed and a lust for power so strong that Ed was sure that the man reeked of it. _

"_How did you get your hands on it, anyways?"_

_The question was meant to veer the attention off of the current topic but Ed was also curious as to how exactly the psycho got his hands on his journal._

_He laughed, shrill and menacing, as if the question was some hilarious joke; which effectively pissed Ed off. _

_Ed kept good care of most of his stuff and better care of his journal; which told of everything he had been through (he at first didn't feel like writing the worst bits of his life down but if indeed future alchemist would try to do anything as stupid as he had done; at least they would have some record and insight into what they were getting themselves into) and anything alchemy related into it._

_There was a passing thought when he first started writing to put everything into code but only decided to code alchemy formulas and secrets, there was no way he was going to leave behind a journal with potentially dangerous things to a stupid person who might 'accidentally' blow up the world because he forgot to put nitrogen into the equation. Now Ed knew if they were really worthy of the secrets in his journal, they would be able to decode it and use it; problem of the idiots solved._

_Now there were people like THIS person; who were smart, good looking, charming and shit bat crazy. _

"_I just found it in one of the libraries around here; it was lying on a table and looked like any other type of journal until of course you __**look**__ in it."_

_Translation to Ed-'I found it on one of your research table while you were searching or a book and it looked interesting so I 'borrowed' it for a bit and when I found out how interesting it was, I decided to keep it.'_

_But no the bastard didn't stop there; he just had to freaking kidnap the owner of the journal and his little brother. _

"_How did you find us?" _

_They weren't very easy to find-they only arrived from England a month or two ago and basically they didn't exist in any records._

_The man pushed Ed's journal across the table to him, "let's just say I have friend in high places but I want to know how exactly did you get there, what you wrote in here" he tapped the journal's cover "doesn't go into much detail at all about the incident."_

_That's because it's not supposed to be you dumbass. _

"_All I have to say is dude" Ed thought it was better to switch into 'American talk' to seem less intelligent then he was, it worked before. "your fucking crazy, I don't know even know half of the things you're talking about and I'm pretty sure kidnapping kids is illegal so if you don't let us go in a couple hours our paranoid foster parents will call the police and put out a missing persons report." _

_Ed watched a lot of criminal and law TV shows once he had gotten here; he also studied the subject of law too, it was interesting how much freedom you had here in America compared to their country back in their world. _

_Ed couldn't help but add the part of foster parents; it wasn't true but it held a greater chance of having them let both of them go if there was a chance that somebody knew that they existed and were missing._

_Cobalt eyes held amusement in them as Ed glared at him. _

"_Edward, you my friend" Ed growled at the word 'friend' "do not have any foster parents and you don't even exist in our records in the U.S, also I have a very high standing in this city; __**no one can touch me unless they want to get bitten."**_

_Ed snorted at the choice of words, well he had been somebody's dog anyways and since he was now off the leash there was no point to be a 'good doggy' and keep his teeth hidden. If this man was going to try controlling Ed, he would know what it truly felt like to be bitten by their own dogs. _

"_There is also the part where I know that in no way are you stupid; on the contrary you might be the smartest person on this planet…..do I really need to bring in your little brother into this?"_

_Ed clenched his teeth at the mention of Al, they were put into separate rooms so Ed had no idea what was going on with him right now. _

"_It is impossible. The equation is impossible-a fairytale! You have no chance of succeeding."_

_A hand was put up, a signal to stop; Ed did so but not without the urge to stab the man._

"_But it is not impossible for you and I know that you will succeed, you will be my gateway to paradise."_

_Or a black hole Ed thought, hopefully a very large one or even a worm hole would do. _

_The man seemed to sense his thoughts as he beckoned to one of his henchmen that guarded the door-and said in a very clear loud voice, "We will start with the younger brother, make sure he is prepared."_

_Ed was gripped with a feeling of desperation but didn't let it show as he asked, "what are you going to do with my brother?"_

_The man leaned in, so close that Ed could feel his breath on his neck; close to his ear._

"_Everything that can and will cause him pain."_

_Ed froze and the man pulled back; heading towards the door. Time was running out but Ed still wasn't convinced even though the words chilled him to his very core. _

"_It seems like your brother was very sick when he was younger; he has such pale skin, I wonder how it would look like covered in blood, I hope I don't 'accidently' kill him.'_

_There was a threatening tone to it this time; one that Ed could not ignore. He stood as he slammed his hands on the table, catching the man's attention._

"_I-I'll do it, but you have to leave my brother alone and unharmed, after I'm finished-I want you to let him and never go near him ever again because if you do….I swear on Truth's Gate that there won't be a heaven or hell that you could hide from me."_

_It was true, if something happened to Al-anything, he would never forgive himself and he would make the person that hurt him pay and break him down into the smallest possible molecules; he didn't care if it was impossible on this planet-he would make it possible._

_A rumbling laugh exploded out into the room, Ed did not dare look at anything but the man's eyes._

'_It's not really him. It could never be him. It is not him.'_

_The sentence kept repeating in his head, even as the man that looked so much like __**him **__continued talking._

"_I am glad Edward that you decided to see the light; I hope we can have a wonderful friendship."_

_Ed wanted to gag and say he could stuff that friendship where the light don't shine and then digest it backwards and puking it out while going through a shredder. But Ed kept his mouth shut, for him and his brother but as he was led out of the room; he couldn't help but feel as if this was going to be the worst decision of his life. _

Then it seemed to speed up, even though Ed was still looking through all his memories, still searching for an answer.

Gibbs gave a quizzical look to Ed and then addressed the man standing in the door way.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Troy Carlton but we seem to have a problem."

Troy raised a dark eyebrow, "which is?" and then gazed over at Ed, his eyes had seemed to start shining with happiness when the door opened but now his eyes were overjoyed as he searched for any injuries on Ed only to find none.

Ed resisted the urge to shudder and just glared back at Troy.

Gibbs not totally oblivious to the interaction continued on, "one of my agents may be trapped somewhere within your vicinity."

Troy switched his gaze over to Gibbs, "why would your agents be on my lawn?" The air suddenly was sizzling with tension.

_Like you wouldn't know you bastard! _

Troy as if sensing that Ed was going to make an outburst relaxed his stance and swung his arm out, "you can check the gardens and yard right now. But while your doing that, this young man can come in and have a cup of tea with me."

_A cup of tea? You better make the cup a glass one because I want to make sure you at least bleed once, maybe I'll even stab you in the heart with one of the shards we'll see._

Gibbs already knowing that he wouldn't find Tony or McGee in the garden didn't push to ask to check the house too. He needed a warrant for that and you just don't search the mayors house without a good reason; and a reason like, 'my agents phone is inside the mayors house and I think he might be holding them hostage; also he might have killed two little girls' was not a good enough reason.

Gibbs didn't have that much evidence and if he really wanted to put the _mayor_ into jail, then he needed a witness and some hard core evidence.

Gibbs looked towards Ed, not sure if he should leave him alone with the mayor but Ed had a determined look on his face-scratch that, he had a pissed off look on his face so Gibbs felt that he really shouldn't leave the teen here alone.

Ed gave a nod at Gibbs silent question. Troy looked like he was suddenly on cloud 9-

_I'll make sure you're at least in one of the seven circles of hell if not all of them._

Gibbs then walked off to 'supposedly search the garden' while in real life he was actually phoning for a warrant and repeatedly calling Ziva.

Who would not answer the phone.

Troy backed into the house not taking his eyes off of Ed, and Ed instantly followed; though he had a feeling that today wouldn't be his day either.

_There must be another reason why the universe likes to punish me so much- I believe I already paid for my past mistakes…well most of them. _

_It wasn't because of the milk thing was it?_

_**Ok there it is. Please review and give my your opinion/encouragement/edit skills. thanks!**  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello! Hope everyone is enjoying the story. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_

* * *

><p>The air was filled with tension. Edward glared at Troy, his hate rolling off him and towards Troy in waves. It wasn't that hard, <em>this bastard looks just like that bastard so it isn't a problem. <em>

Although Roy…he wasn't pure evil and power hungry like Troy.

The silence dragged on, the both of them staring each other down. Troy's eyes then suddenly raked over Ed's condition. "So you're finally all healed. Ready for another round?"

The burning flames in Ed's eyes burned brighter, but clenched his fists as he restrained himself.

_The bastard's not going to tell you where Al is dead._

"Al. Where is he?" The words were curt, blunt and to the point.

Troy somehow finding the scene amusing chuckled; Ed snarled and was ready to punch the freaking bastard.

"Your little brother?" Troy said, his eyes still shining with sadistic amusement. _Who else you dimwit?_

Ed shifted on the chair; maybe if he aimed just right….he could probably get that vase in the center of the table and hit the bastard over the head with it. Knocking him out and leaving Ed to go and explore the mansion for Al.

His instincts told him that it was better to wait and Ed himself could feel that Al wasn't inside this large house. Although there was a chance that he was somewhere on the property, it sure was big enough.

Troy then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know where he is, I dumped him on a street corner and sped off."

_Liar._

The word hung in the air, and Troy knew that Edward knew that he was lying but the bastard just sat there, waiting.

Ed snarled and lunged across the table, Troy didn't even look surprised as Ed wrapped his hands around his throat and they both toppled from the chair onto the tile floor.

"Where the Fuck is my brother you psycho maniac!"

Ed's knees were digging into Troy's stomach and his hands squeezed his neck, trying to cut off the air supply as much as possible but only an insane smile showed on the man's face.

Troy leaned forward, his elbows propping him up as he got close enough that Ed could feel his breath next to his ear. Ed shivered in disgust and completely forgot that he was supposed to be choking the bastard to death.

"You'll meet your brother in the afterlife but not before I'm through with you."

_Afterlife._

The words spun around in his head and his whole body turned numb from the shock but then a flicker of a thought made Ed rethink the words.

_Al can't be dead. He just can't be I refuse to believe it. The man's a fucking liar so he could be lying about this too. _

As Ed stared deep into Troy's eyes looking for a detection of dishonesty, and fallaciousness* but only found triumph.

Ed felt a sting of pain in his neck and alarmed, tried to get away. Troy held on tight, and pulled the syringe out.

Ed knew that the more you struggled the faster your blood pumps and the faster the drug take effect on you. But he did it anyway, even if the attempt was weak and his muscles felt like lead.

Troy just laid Ed's head in his lap, stroking his hair and then paused as he saw that Ed was about to lose consciousness.

"You know Edward; I've always wanted a son."

Ed would have spit in his face but black surrounded his vision and sounds of Troy's laughter reached his ears as his mind spiraled into darkness.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had looked around the property but couldn't find anything and nor would he. Gibbs knew this but he looked anyways, just in case he stumbled upon a shack filled with cocaine so he could arrest him.<p>

Gibbs had the urge to and the way the mayor looked at Ed made Gibbs seethe.

The man's eyes looked at Ed as a possession and not a human. Gibbs was reluctant to leave him with the man in the first place but Ed's eyes were determined if not a little hateful. Against his better judgment he left Ed to talk with the man and that was what Gibbs hoped they were still doing as he walked up the steps of the house.

Gibbs knocked once, twice, with no answer. Then he tried the doorbell. The door swung wide open and Gibbs saw that Carlton looked a little too happy.

Then he gave Gibbs a surprised look, which was faked as Gibbs could tell,

"You're still here? I thought you would have already left with Edward."

The words were mocking even hidden with concern.

Gibbs hand twitched, itching to bring out his gun but this is the mayor and a lot of trouble would be heading his way if he pointed a gun at him.

"What do you mean?"

Troy gave a look of confusion, "didn't he go to find you? He said that he had enjoyed my company and that he was leaving to find you. That was the last I saw of him."

Gibbs knew that Ed didn't enjoy anybody's company much less a man like the Mayor. Everybody had heard the rumors about the cult he was running but nobody had any evidence or witnesses.

Gibbs knew that he wouldn't be allowed to look inside the house without a warrant-which was on its way. So instead he gave a polite nod, "Well he must be in the car or taken a taxi back, thank you for your cooperation Mr. Carlton."

Cooperation? It was laughable. The man was on his guard and barely let him glance inside the house.

As Gibbs closed the door of his car, his phone rang out, as soon as he saw the caller I.D he flipped it open and placed it against his ear.

"Dinozzo!"

"Um…Yeah. Sorry about the hang up earlier boss but I'll explain everything when you get back and you should hurry, someone's dying to meet you."

"There better be a good reason, Dinozzo or hell will fly."

Gibbs heard a voice commenting in the background, a young voice filled with innocence and amusement sounded through the phone, "hell can fly? He talks like brother!"

Brother.

Gibbs heard Dinozzo shushing him and McGee explaining that the boss wasn't always like that and it was very rare for him to be bad tempered.

"I should go, see you soon Boss."

"Dinozzo?"

"Yes?"

"There will be hell."

A gulp sounded, "Yes sir."

Indeed there would be, if Gibbs assumption was correct they had lost the brother they had to only gain the missing one.

* * *

><p><strong><em>* Deceiving, to deceive<em>**

**That's it, Thanks and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi! Long time, no see...sorry, tests are coming up this week and I was studying...or trying to.**_  
><strong><em> well anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy.<br>_**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

* * *

><p>"Activate it Edward. Now."<p>

Ed stared defiantly at Troy, a glare so full of hate and loathing it surprised him that Troy didn't flinch. The little girl in the corner did, her eyes welling up with tears, hoping soon that her parents would come and get her.

Ed's hands lay on the poorly made transmutation circle, there was nothing in this world that could activate it. There were symbols he didn't recognize and probably didn't belong there; curved lines that were too far apart and smudges that would have the whole transmutation going wrong.

"I can't. It's impossible, so get that through your fucking twisted—ugh."

The sound of the whip echoed throughout the room and the little girl in the corner whimpered. Ed clenched his teeth refusing to let any sound or scream out as the whip repeatedly hit his back, tearing fabric and his skin.

Troy the suddenly stopped, as if thinking of something, then started advancing towards the little girl in the corner.

"_No!"_

The thought screamed in his head at the same time he screamed it out loud.

Troy turned; a satisfied smirk on his face, as he walked back towards Ed's bleeding form.

"Then do it. Activate it so I can reach Paradise."

_The man's fucking crazy._

Ed couldn't help but think how the people here did not notice that, when they elected him as Mayor, surely kidnapping people and then killing them as sacrifices sent some sort of hint?

Ed swallowed a bitter laugh, _not if they turned a blind eye or were too stupid to see it._

"Go on Edward, I don't have forever."

_But you wish you did, Bastard._

Ed stood up, shaking and then took out a piece of chalk he always kept handy.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The words sliced through the air, heavy with suspicion.

Ed started erasing parts of the transmutation circle, "you got the equation fucking wrong, dipshit so I'm fixing. Happy?"

Troy hummed contemplating, and then shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead, if you try something, it's the girl's life on the line."

Ed silently continued working, slowly fixing the misshapen circle, and then an idea came to mind.

"Where's my brother?"

Troy laughed, "you're still on that, huh? Well we dumped him in some shit hole in downtown around the mafia's territory, you never know—with your brothers good looks he could get a job as a prostitute."

Ed snarled as he jumped up raising a fist, Troy raised the whip and pointed a finger at the now full blown crying girl.

At the sight of her, Ed dropped his fist, and instead grit his teeth. A hand raised his chin up, turning his head; Troy had a malicious look in his eyes.

"You know Ed, I believe you would fetch a better price than him, but I plan to keep you around so don't worry."

_I don't plan on staying that long and if I get the chance and see a tiny hole of weakness, I'll rip you apart. _

Troy chuckled as if reading Ed's thoughts, "now Edward, don't be like that, go be a good boy and finish that circle."

Ed's eyes strayed to the child again, his thoughts then turned towards when Al was little and a stab of pain went through his heart.

_Al._

Ed was worried as he wondered if Troy's words were true. His mind blocked the thoughts from continuing.

_He has to be okay, he will be okay._

"Ah!" Ed fell to his knees, as once again the cat-o-nine tails hit his already wounded back.

"Move it Edward, I'm running out of patience of playing these little games with you."

Ed crawled towards the circle, chalk in hand and a plan to wipe Troy off the planet.

_If it works._

* * *

><p>Al had taken to pacing back and forth across the office floor, after finding out his brother was missing, he asked no questions but just let everybody do their job.<p>

Gibbs had found out from Tony that Alphonse was found near the Mayor's house, tied and bound—left to rot.

They found surveillance footage of the Mayor near the murder scene and went to investigate on their own, which Gibbs gave them an earful about.

They were all worried and getting a search warrant for a mayor's house attracted attention, especially from the FBI.

The director was making a compromise, putting faith in Gibbs that he was right and the Mayor did kidnap Ed or….well there was a list of things that could happen.

Being fired for one.

Humiliated.

And then shunned by all jobs that had anything to do with the government.

But first Gibbs had to talk to the FBI, this was more about national safety and security.

Ziva gave Al a worried look; he still hadn't stopped pacing and had been muttering to himself for the last half hour.

The kid had been nothing but polite when they found him, but as soon as Al had heard about Ed, he went quiet and started to get more agitated by the minute.

Ziva stood, leaving her paperwork and stepped in front of Al's path.

"You need to stop pacing so much Alphonse; we'll find your brother. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to him."

Ziva wanted to take the words back as soon as she saw his eyes; he knew something they did not. Past experiences with Ed and something always happened to his brother, never did nothing happen.

"Alphonse, do we need to know something?"

She hesitated, "about the case?"

Al shifted on his feet, torn between telling her they were not supposed to be here and what Troy was doing.

The safest option was Troy.

The others were watching closely, waiting patiently.

"Troy, he's…..he's….a monster. He's crazy, he wants to open a gate to another world and….and…he believes brother can do it."

They all gave him incredulous looks, Al waved his hands and shook his head, "but he can't do it! Brother might be a genius but he can't open the gate."

_It's not true; brother can open the gate but not here._

Al hated lying to people, especially ones that were helping him but he didn't have a choice. In this world things like that were either looked down upon or selfishly used for their own purposes.

Al clenched his hand to his chest desperately, looking Ziva in the eye, "we have to find him soon. Please."

Ziva nodded, "Tony where is Gibbs?"

McGee answered, "He's in a meeting with the FBI, trying to tell them why it's a good idea to search the Mayor's house. But he has to have some good reasons, this is going to be all over the press by tomorrow and then we'll have a scandal on our hands."

"McGee is right, which is why the FBI refused the issue of the warrant."

Gibbs lips were set in a frown and he held a cup of coffee that he had recently emptied.

Al looked distressed; did that mean they couldn't go look for his brother? The law system here sucked! If they were back home….they could just flash Ed's watch and get anywhere they needed.

"But…But what about brother?"

The others looked sadly at Al, but Gibbs expression was hard and determined, "we'll just have to find another way to get in wont we?"

Tony gaped at his boss, was he really suggesting?

"Tony, McGee—get the car." Gibbs snapped at them, "now."

He turned his attention at Ziva, "Get Abby, we'll need her."

Ziva rushed off and Al looked up at Gibbs, confusion lacing his face.

Gibbs gave Al a small smile, "Come on kid, you're coming with me."

Al followed as Gibbs started walking, "where are we going?" he questioned.

Gibbs chuckled, "my own personal office."

Al quickened his pace to keep up with Gibbs, "why?"

Gibbs glanced at Al and then smiled, "to get the tools we need to break into the Mayors house."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R! Thanks for reading! <strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

Hi new chapter! Enjoy.

Disclaimer:do not own

* * *

><p>When Gibbs said that they were breaking into the Mayors house, Ziva blinked, McGee and Tony gaped.<p>

Then Tony started laughing, "Funny boss, that's a good one. You got us for once…."

Gibbs expression didn't change and he didn't say anything, Tony stopped laughing.

"…You're not kidding?"

Tony turned his head to Al and pointed a finger at Gibbs, "He's not kidding?"

Tony gulped; he did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Ed was not sure if it would work but as the symbol glowed blue, excitement lit up in him, <em>this might just work.<em>

Ed glanced up at Troy's laugh, the bastard was happy about this, but Ed would make sure that this place would be his death bed.

Ed's blood coated the floor, pooling into the array, and fueling the energy behind the transmutation circle.

The little girl had stopped crying, silently watching what she thought was magic.

Troy slammed his foot into Ed's back, and Ed gave a gasp as his back stung and head hit the floor.

"Where is the gateway? What's taking so long?"

Suspicious. Ed didn't need him to be so suspicious.

"I-I-ugh."

Ed coughed, feeling blood coming out of his blood; he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"It takes time and energy to set this up properly, so if you could _fucking _wait…."

Troy growled, and Ed felt metal against the back of his head, cool and cold.

A click sounded.

Ed didn't have to turn around to know what it was, he recognized the sound instantly.

"If this thing isn't opened in the next _five_ minutes Edward, _that_ little girl will be the next sacrifice; wouldn't that give you enough energy to fuel your _little circle_?"

Ed growled in his throat, _this little circle will blow you to fucking pieces, what would you think of it then?_

But he did not voice the thought; instead he pushed more energy into the array, making it stronger, flammable, and destructive.

His head pounded, his blood was everywhere, and sweat made his hair stick to his face.

_Alphonse._

That's who he was fighting for.

_The little girl_.

That is who he will save unlike the others.

_Troy._

Who he will kill, to protect.

The air crackled now with energy, lighting hitting the wall and bouncing off of it. The array burst with light and Ed was pushed back as Troy frantically came closer. Believing that it was the opening of the gate.

Ed ignored the pain and dizziness he felt, he hurriedly gathered the little girl into his arms, and didn't look back as the array flashed.

_Once._

Ed scrambled through the house, the little girl clinging to his neck.

_Twice._

Ed spotted the door; they were going to make it….

"Brother!"

_Al._

Ed spun, spotting Al at the doorway of one of the studies. Ed's heart jumped.

_Thrice._

Ed's voice came out hoarse as he screamed, rushing towards Al,

"You fucking idiot! Get out! Get out! Now!"

The little girl was crying on his shoulder, and Al's expression morphed into horror as he realized what Ed had been able to do, what he had just accomplished.

_Boom._

* * *

><p>No time to think, Ed launched at Alphonse, pushing him down and protecting him and the girl with his body. His hands hit the floor, and he urged with all his body for a dome to come around them and protect them.<p>

The house shook and darkness surrounded them.

* * *

><p>'<em>We meet again, Mr. A-l-c-h-e-m-i-s-t.'<em>

_Ed's eyes flew open and the gate filled his image with Truth sitting right in front of it. His gate. That was where home was._

_Truth laughed, the sound without humor,_

"_What a situation you have gotten yourself into this time, it is really amusing."_

_Ed clenched his teeth, "you would think so, wouldn't you?"_

_Truth clapped his hands together, delighted, 'of course, I haven't had such an amusing time since Nicholas Flamel came through the gateway. I am no longer bored with you around.'_

_Ed ignored his ramblings, his bangs covering his eyes, "what do you want this time?"_

_Truth hummed, 'the price will be large this time, where no alchemy has ever existed, and you now have made it exist. It won't be until millennium before they can use it but you have altered the course of this planet's future. This is not taken lightly.'_

_Truth stood, taking his time as he walked towards Ed, 'the price is this, as of today, you will feel nothing and you will be nothing.'_

_Truth lifted a finger touching Ed's forehead, and Ed felt an immense weight settle on his shoulders._

'_The one thing that will be left to you is the life of the girl, your brother and…..'_

_The floor, or the space underneath him gave out and Ed fell. He looked up at Truth's smiling face, as he felt his existence being stripped; he strained to hear what the last thing Truth was saying._

'_Alchemy.'_

* * *

><p>Ed floated for awhile, lost somewhere….<p>

Until noises started floating around him.

Police sirens. Barking dogs. Reporters. And…..Al…..crying.

_Why was he crying?_

Ed pushed through the murky darkness, reaching and reaching until he felt…nothing.

But he could see…..

He was lying on the grass, and he knew it should have itched his face and the ground should have felt cold.

He felt nothing.

He knew he would have started acting hysterical by now but he hadn't.

He felt nothing. Again.

Even as he searched, anger, sadness, happiness, and love.

All gone.

He imagined that this is what a doll was, able to feel nothing.

Ed eye's searched across the clearing; the house was in pieces yards away and as his gaze landed on Al. He stood, quickly walking over, he knew what he should have felt, and anguish at his brother crying, happiness that he was alive but all he could do now was pretend.

No one paid him much attention, Ed spotted Tony and Ziva talking to each other in hushed voices, McGee comforting Abby and the little girl was holding onto Gibbs neck for dear life.

The other people were rushing around, trying to contain the situation; Ed crouched in front of Al and forced a smile onto his face.

If it was for his brother, he would do anything.

"Al?"

Al kept crying and Ed frowned.

"Alphonse?"

He reached a hand forward, aiming to put it on Al's shoulder and instead it went right through him.

Ed thought, if he could feel something now, it would have been terror.

_What did Truth do to him?_

* * *

><p><em>RR  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**_Finally! I updated, yay! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Ed's first response was that he wished he was dead, it felt like he was dead….<p>

And Alphonse was sitting there, crying and he could do nothing about it. Having nothing to feel wasn't helping either.

But he knew what he should have felt— despair, sadness and crushed.

Ed watched as the others rushed around, getting what they needed to get done and finally when they were all done…approached Al with caution.

Ed stood by him the whole time.

Ziva rested a hand on Al's shoulder, speaking softly "we…we didn't find a body…"

Al burst into tears again and Ed had the urge to smack Ziva on the back of the head, he did so but it went right through her head.

_That was not creepy at all._

Ziva batted near her ear and McGee curiously asked, "What are you doing?"

Ziva shook her head, "nothing, just felt like there was a fly buzzing by my ear."

Ed nearly shouted, who you calling smaller than a fly? Then realized what was the point, if they could not hear you? Although if Ziva felt something when his hand passed through her maybe he could do something else to gain attention.

Ed didn't follow them as Gibbs pulled Al up, threw an arm around his shoulders and led him to the car.

There was no reason. He couldn't do anything right now.

* * *

><p>The next couple of weeks did not go so well.<p>

The thing was there weren't many ghosts that would bother him, because they didn't see him but the ones that did were the problem.

_Fucking Truth did this on purpose, he's one sadistic son of a—_

Ed dived through the wall as a herd of shadow things flew past.

It seemed those things were evil spirits, you know the ones that were in haunted houses and under your bed?

But Ed had found out that they were much worse when they actually could _touch _and _feel_ you.

The things had a sense for when Ed was around, they sensed his very presence, sniffing him out and then attacking him.

This wasn't like shadows that can't hurt or harm you, these things—once they touched you—it felt like you were dying, this was kind of ironic since— he kind of was in a spirit form and was kind of dead, but when they touched him the humor of the situation drained away.

Ed sighed as he looked around, it was a lucky shot but he had landed in a house with lights on. The shadows didn't like that sort of thing—anything to do with light or fire and they were gone.

The problem for Ed was finding a light source for all night, when there were more of them, people usually didn't leave their lights on and Ed had to run all night to keep away from them.

It was draining him. He might have been in spirit form but he still had energy—which was running out.

He couldn't stop thinking about the shadows.

_Why were they going after him? _

They didn't go anywhere near the other spirits or ghosts. Ed wearily sat down on the floor, next to an ancient looking couch.

The couch looked comfortable. But if he tried sitting on anything he would go straight through it. The good thing was that he didn't slip through floors or the ground, which in itself was a relief.

The hair on Ed's neck stood up and he shivered. Something was in here.

_But how can—_

Fear.

It spread everywhere. He wasn't supposed to feel emotions but there it was, fear coiling inside him and pulling him into its clutches.

His eyes searched for the main point on his body that he was feeling it and found a shadow attached to his side.

_There was light! How can it survive here with light?_

Ed tried wrenching it off, it was no use, it just kept wrapping around him and the feeling of fear grew.

_Why was this happening?_

His breath came out in short gasps, the shadow was almost covering all of him and his eyes searched frantically for something to help. There was nothing. He took one large breath before it covered his face and being.

Then there was only darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Blood. Covering the floor, covering him and the stench of it was everywhere. <em>

_The monster in the middle of the transmutation circle rose, and Ed could have died. _

'_It wasn't mother.'_

_He crawled over to the suit of metal, his very being poured into his decision. _

_He drew the sign with his own blood, time was wasting._

_He clapped them together, 'Please, give me back my brother, as long as he lives you can take anything of mine. Just take it!'_

_Ed's hands landed on the suit of armor, a flash and then everything was still._

_The eyes of the armor glowed red, 'Brother?'_

_Al._

The scene faded as Ed landed in another memory that he had locked away and would have rather forgotten.

'_By accepting this watch and the title of FullMetal, you have now become a dog of the military.'_

_Ed clenched the watch in his hand, Mustang's words circling in his head. _

_A dog of the military._

_It was for Al._

The fear in him was replaced by sadness. An emotion that Ed hated the most and wished for it to disappear. But along with it came happiness.

'_Brother? Are you crying?'_

_Ed laughed, wiping the corner of his eyes. _

'_No Al, I'm just happy that you have your body back.'_

_Al weakly sat up in the bed, 'But what about your limbs?'_

_Ed shook his head, 'That does not matter.'_

_Only you do._

_The only family I have left and the only one I can confide in._

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee drifted to his nose and Ed blinked his eyes open.<p>

He was still in the house, but now on the couch.

_The couch._

Ed sat up, his head ached at the sudden notion but then a hand pushed him back down.

"It's okay dear, just rest and try not to push yourself."

The lady put the fallen blanket back over Ed and smiled kindly at him. She was pretty but normal, brunette hair, with almond colored eyes and a dimple on her cheek. She didn't have wrinkles so she was either older than she looked or in her twenties.

Ed was still wondering how she was able to see him, and how he got on the couch and stayed on it.

_What about the shadows?_

His eyes scanned the living room, seeing only sunlight through the windows and ordinary household objects.

A hand rested on his forehead, and it brought back Ed's attention to the lady.

"You don't have a fever anymore but you should still lay down for awhile. By the way, My name is Daisy. What's yours? "

Ed hesitated, "…you found me on the floor? With a fever?"

Daisy nodded.

"Then why are you taking care of me? Aren't you worried that I could be some criminal?"

Daisy gave a small laugh, as if the idea never entered her mind, "You're only a teenager, right? And you were ill; it's natural for me to help you. So just sit tight, I'm getting you some oatmeal and tea."

_Oatmeal? Tea? Who the hell was this lady?_

Ed stood up, the blanket falling to the floor.

There was something strange about this. A tightening feeling entered his chest and Ed knew that it was fear.

_But how?_

There was no answer. His emotions were coming back, slowly but he was going to get them back. A delighted feeing came upon him. Happiness. Ed laughed, he couldn't believe it, maybe the shadows were trying to help and not harm.

But they felt so _wrong._

"Hello?"

Daisy!

"right here Daisy, I'm fine."

She didn't look like she heard him as she stared at the fallen blanket, and put the tray of oatmeal along with the tea down on a nearby table.

Daisy sighed, "The poor boy, I hope he's going to be alright."

_What was she talking about? He was right here! Only a few feet away!_

Ed waved a hand in front of her face, "Daisy? Are you okay? I'm right here."

She walked in his direction and then passed right through him, giving Ed a sick sensation.

_Daisy couldn't see him and she passed right through him._

Sadness.

It appeared in an instant and Ed had the urge to cry but he bet that the emtion was a replacement for something else.

Anger.

He couldn't feel it but he knew that he would have.

He would have thrown things and cursed but Ed didn't feel it so he had no need to.

_Fuck it all to hell._

_Along with Truth._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What of it? <strong>  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

After Ed had met Daisy, he noticed that sometimes he would solidify for a moment before phasing back.

This caused problems.

Ones that made Ed want to go jump off a bridge since everything in the universe was against him anyways.

Yesterday afternoon, he had happened to be in the middle of crossing a street, seeking shelter and a hiding place from the shadows, when all of a sudden, an onslaught of cars started honking their horns and Ed almost got nailed by a garbage truck by one centimeter.

_One Freaking centimeter!_

Then there was the phasing through houses, then solidifying for a moment, being stuck in the stranger's house and being shot at by paranoid women.

_Sheesh, can't I get a break?_

Ed's head slammed into the lamppost, and he swore so badly that it would have made his mother come back from the dead to wash his mouth out.

People were now staring at the sight of the teenager who had walked into a lamppost and a couple couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Ed gave them his deadly glare before walking off, rubbing at his forehead.

It had become such a habit that he now seemed to believe that he would phase through things no matter what.

That needed to go.

Ed stopped near an old alleyway, leaning against the wall and taking a moment to think.

Al was safe.

It had been almost more than a couple weeks since he had seen him.

But his body had not returned yet.

Maybe it was time to check up on him.

_Yeah, I'll go see Al._

The wistful thought made him calm, and as he headed towards HQ, he didn't believe there could be a single thing wrong in the world.

Ed didn't notice how the shadows at his feet, didn't exactly match him or how it sometimes shimmered in the light.

Al shivered as he drank the hot chocolate, it burned his tongue but he did not mind.

It was something to take his mind off of…

His hands clenched around the cup.

Ed couldn't be dead. Ed had survived. Ed made a deal with Truth.

_Truth…._

The cup fell from Al's hands, shattering against the kitchen tile floors and alarming the form on the couch.

"Al, are you okay?"

Ziva. She was so nice to him and so caring. Al shook his thoughts away, later he thought to himself.

"yeah" he gave her a smile but he couldn't help think that he mustn't have gotten it quite right because Ziva gave him a small frown.

"Are you thinking about your brother again?"

It wasn't an accusation, it was a simple question.

"Yes." Al answered truthfully, seeing no reason to lie.

Ziva didn't say anything else as she picked up the pieces of glass with a hand towel, throwing them away before she reached for the mop.

Al snatched it away before she could even put her hands on it.

"It's okay, I'll do it."

Ziva gave him a look before nodding and returning to the couch where she returned to reading some book in her own language.

Al couldn't help but think he was a burden on everyone here.

It was Gibbs the first week, Tony the second, McGee the third and now Ziva.

They all watched over him for a week before rotating, like some babysitters.

Al mopped up the hot chocolate off the floor, thinking how it was such a waste and how he should have been more mindful.

If Ed was here, he would have instantly made Al another cup of chocolate and probably a couple for himself too.

Al cleaned the rest of it up, putting the mop back in the closet before heading off to his room.

The stairs creaked slightly as he climbed them and he couldn't help but notice how old the house was.

The room they had given him had been simple but Tony had taken him out to buys some clothes and "motivational" posters.

Gibbs had them burned and whacked Tony over the head twice.

Al laid down on the soft mattress, the blue covers cool against his skin and thought about what he had realized in the kitchen.

The very thought of visiting Truth once again sent shivers down his spine but he would do it.

He would do it for his brother because Ed would have done it for him.

Al brought the chalk out from underneath his bed, it was time to work.

Ed couldn't help but notice that his skin had goosebumps, which meant that he should have felt nervous or possible paranoid.

His emotions were a wreck.

Over the weeks some of them had returned but most only came in short, large blasts of emotion.

Maybe he was irritated.

Yeah that was probably it.

He had left the NCIS building only minutes ago, finding out that Al had been left to be supervised at some house on Margin St.

It wasn't far but it annoyed Ed that he actually did not know where it was and had to stop at a bus station to look at a map.

There were two Margin St's.

The map had not remained at the station.

If Ed could have felt something at that moment it would have been frustration.

Why were there two streets with the same name anyways?

The thought of it made him growl and Ed turned right, ready to fallow his instincts.

Apparently there was a reason there were little numbers on the houses and street signs.

It made him feel stupid to realize that he should have gone the opposite directions towards the zero instead of the hundred.

Ten minutes later he could see the house in sight.

But his legs had suddenly slowed as if they were restraining him, and trying to keep him from reaching Al.

Ed glared down at his legs only to freeze in fear.

Shadows were climbing up his legs, holding them down and chaining them to the ground.

Ed felt suddenly sick.

He struggled against them, his mind going at the speed of light.

Why were they not affected by the light?

This all had something to do with Truth.

Truth was planning something.

Truth was keeping him from Al.

Al.

Ed stopped struggling. Thinking calmly.

Then he scratched onto his hand an array, directing it at his legs and snapping his fingers.

It wasn't powerful as mustangs nor as dangerous but it did the trick.

The shadows eagerly released his legs, and scattered.

Ed didn't pause. He ran.

His heart was beating, blood was leaking from his hand and there was a rising beat inside his head.

Ed didn't trust himself to stop, if he stopped he might be too late.

58.

The house wasn't much. It was large, it was brown and it looked ancient.

But that didn't matter.

What mattered was the person inside this house.

Ed reached out his hand, ready to phase through the door but stopped as it made impact with the door.

He was solid again.

Ed tried the door knob.

It was locked.

Frustrated he took his automail leg and kicked at it. It instantly opened.

"Stop! Or I'll shoot!"

A click sounded as the safety of the gun was released but then a gasp escaped from Ziva's mouth as she caught sight of the intruder.

"Ed?"

Ed didn't bother to answer her; he followed his senses, knowing already where Al was.

Ed climbed the stairs, shouting, "Al?"

No answer.

Ed ran.

At the end of the hall was a brown wooden door. Underneath it a bright blue light shined.

Terror rose in Ed.

He reached the door just as the blue light faded.

Behind the door, a room in disarray showed an alchemy circle drawn onto the floor, and a piece of used chalk near it.

There was no sign of Al.


End file.
